disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Jones
Edward "Eddie" George Jones 'is/was the sweetest and in some senses, the most harmless guy of the group. He stands out in a crowd even though he wishes to remain anonymous during most times. He is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors and attends The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy for lessons in self defense and karate. His mother wanted him to take dance classes at "Mrs. King's Dance Academy", but he despises it and says that "his body was not made to mambo." Eddie considers himself to be a ladies man and a player even though most girls don't notice him. Eddie doesn't appear in Season 3. Dylan Riley Snyder and Leo Howard said that the reason Eddie doesn't return is because Alex Christian Jones moved to England to take care of his grandmother. Background Eddie formerly attended Bobby Wasabi Dojo because he needed the P.E. credit and also partially because loves the sense of achievement. He was the first student to attend the Bobby Wasabi Dojo as proven in New Jack City.If the dojo closes, he will have no choice but to return to "Mrs. King's Dance Academy", which he made clear in the first episode that he did not like. Eddie is sometimes refered to as the loner of the group and the fifth wheel. Unlike the others he doesn't fit into any other social circle, so it's very likely karate means a lot to him as a source of friends as well. He frequently refers to himself as a "playah" and yet, as shown in Kung Fu Cop,'' he has very little success with any girls. Eddie is improving in karate. Eddie seems to be afraid of embarrassment; he has been blackmailed by Truman, who had a video of him dancing with and kissing one of the punching dummies. He apparently plays the cello but hates it. He is also a good rapper. He once had a job at Falafel Phil's as a rapping falafel ball. It is also shown in Swords and Magic, The Wrath of Swan, and Wazombie Warriors that he is an Explorer Scout. Relationships *Grace - 'Girlfriend -' Grace was implied as Eddie's girlfriend in the episode "My Left Foot" when he almost died by a wedgie trying to ask her out. *Milton - Best Friends - MIlton and Eddie are very good friends. They are shown to be very close and help each other out frequently along the way. They may have stupid arguments but are still there for each other in the end. In "Breaking Board when Milton mixed up the babies Eddie stayed there to help him out and take care of them. Eddie assisted Milton in building his "Miltonator" as shown in "Rock'em Sock'em Rudy". Both of them seem too care about each other alot as shown when they are together and have a growing friendship. *Jerry - Best Friends - Jerry and Eddie are very close friends. The two of them and Milton are always known to be hanging out with each other. They were two of the first attendees of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and they seem to have been friends ever since they started attending. Eddie usually ends up in a lot of sticky situations with Milton and Jerry. They are always doing something together; a good example would be the situation they faced in "Kickin' It in China" when they all got married. Eddie and Jerry are obviously extremely close, and they could even be considered best friends. During "We are Family", it is shown Jerry believes they are brothers, as Eddie turns to Jerry for help on the lie of Big Easy being Eddie's uncle. *Kim - Good Friends - Kim and Eddie have a good friendship. They aren't always seen hanging out together, but they do trust each other and the rest of the gang. In "Swords and Magic", Kim trusted Eddie enough to help her remove her hair from a bush of stickers. The two of them do work together sometimes. For example, in "The Commercial" they both helped Milton to bake his cake for home economics. They have a good friendship, and it is expected that they will eventually become closer as friends. *Jack - Good Friends -''' Jack and Eddie are good friends. Jack helps Eddie out in many situations, and they seem to enjoy talking to each other. They are usually seen together with Milton and Jerry doing wacky things. Their relationship is similar to Kim and Eddie's relationship. They are friends, but they aren't seen together often. You can still tell their is a trust and friendship between these two. Jack helps Eddie to get better at karate. Trivia *He likes Grace. *He was a member of Bobby Wasabi Dojo. *He is close with his family, especially his mom. *He wants to be a 'player' or ladies-man. *He sings excellently. *He goes to dance classes, shown in Kickin' It On Our Own. *He is an orange belt in karate. * He starred in 'Indiana Eddie.' *He can cook. *He likes eating. *He comes from a long line of accountants. *He likes decorating. (Especially on Halloween) *He is a Leader Explorer Scout of his troop. (And the only one possibly.) *He believes fortune cookies can tell the future. *He can play the cello. *He has kissed a punching dummy. *He is a good rapper. *He is the fourth strongest. Dojo (after Jack, Kim and Jerry) , though Milton could possibly be stronger than him when dizzy with power. *He wants to be an archaeologist. * He was the very first member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo *His cast member, Alex Christian Jones, has the same last name as him. *He is the only live action main character on Disney XD or Disney Channel to ever wear braces on a program *Eddie is one of four characters to be a regular on a Disney show and never return for Season 3. The other three are Brady Parker from Pair of Kings, ''Gunther Hessenheffer from ''Shake It Up, ''and Dirk Mann from ''Bizaardvark. Of the four characters, Eddie is the only one who doesn't have an explanation for his absence. *Eddie is never mentioned in Season 3 and Season 4. *Eddie never appeared in Season 3 and Season 4. Photo Gallery To view Eddie's photo gallery click here. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:Dancers Category:People Who Can Break A Board